Joseph Ledger (Earth-712)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-712 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 190 lbs (86kg) | Eyes = White | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = His body has a chalkish complexion after the destruction of his Power Prism and absorption of its fragments. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Astronaut, scientist | Education = | Origin = Human who found Skymax and was given the Power Prism. The two were founding members of the Squadron Supreme. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Avengers #85 | Death = | HistoryText = While on a mission in deep space, astronaut Joe Ledger came across a Skrull spaceship and met Skymax, who Joe saved. As a show of thanks, Skymax gave Joe the Power Prism. The two became superheroes, with Joe taking the name of Doctor Spectrum, and joining the Squadron Supreme. The Squadron served loyally to President Rockefeller who was under the control of the Serpent Crown. When the Avengers were sent to the Squadron's reality by Hugh Jones, also a minion of the crown, the Avengers made them realize that something was wrong. When Hyperion wanted to pursue the Avengers, Spectrum suggested pursuing what they had to worry about on their world first . He remained a member of the Squadron and has met the Avengers on many occasions. When Squadron member Nuke went missing for some time and other members of the Squadron was beginning to become concerned about him. Joe located his brother, Scott and the two went looking for Nuke and found him at the graves of his parents. Nuke had driven himself insane grieving for Gilbert and Florence Gaines and the guilt he felt for causing their deaths. Soon the two heroes battled and Joe restrained him in a bubble, causing Nuke to suffocate while trying to break free. Nuke's death greatly perturbed Joe and motivated him to vow that he would no longer use his powers in violent ways if he could avoid it. Joe also fell in love with the reformed Foxfire. When battling Nighthawk's team the Redeemers over the Utopia Program, Joe had to abandon his pacifist views. The Power Prism was shattered by the Black Archer's arrows during the battle. Foxfire used her powers to give Nighthawk a heart attack, and the Mink stabbed her in revenge. As Foxfire lay dying, Joe angrily lashed out at Mink. To everyone's surprise, he fired a blast at her. It seems the Prism's powers had transferred to Joe's body due to fragments hitting his skin. Joe and the Squadron were later stranded on Earth-616 after their battle against the Nth Man and offered sanctuary at Project Pegasus by Quasar. After numerous adventures on Earth-616, Joe and the Squadron were able to return to their Earth, only to discover it had been taken over by the Global Directorate. Joe and the original members of the Squadron reformed the team, and re-recruited Joe's friend Skymax to undo the damage done to their world in their absence. | Powers = All via the Power Prism : * Blast Power * Divine Powers *Energy Based Constructs * Energy Manipulation *Energy Shield *Energy-Enhanced Strike * Flight * Force Field | Abilities = * Marksmanship * Unarmed Combat | Strength = * Power Item * Weapon Master | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Power Prism: Joe used to wield the Power Prism which allowed him to control multicolored light-based energies through force of will. The energies can be used for blasts, shields, or solidified to make shapes such as containers. He can also use these energies for flight and intangibility. He can use the energy to take over mechanical devices. He also used the spectrum to apparently remove the powers of Brain Child. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Doctor Spectrum was created as a pastiche of DC Comics' Green Lantern. | Links = }} Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Powered by a Lifestone Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Astronauts Category:DC Comics Pastiches Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Photokinesis Category:Force Field Category:Flight Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Killed Off-Panel